Elmo's Song
"Elmo's Song" is a Sesame Street song from Season 21. Elmo writes his own song and sings it for Big Bird and Mr. Snuffleupagus, who then wish that they had their own songs. Elmo lets them insert their own names into the lyrics, resulting in "Big Bird's Song" and "Snuffy's Song." In those versions, the other two characters provide the backing vocals. The sketch ends with Elmo calling for Gordon and Gabi, so that they can have their own songs. Most releases cut this ending. A variation of "Elmo's Song" is used as the opening theme for "Elmo's World." An instrumental version of the song is also used in the opening theme for Sesame Amigos. Lyrics This is the song. La-la la-la. Elmo's song. La-la, la-la. La-la, la-la. Elmo's song. La-la-la. La-la-la-laaa. La la la, la-la-la-la. He loves to sing, la-la la-la, Elmo's song. La-la, la-la. La-la, la-la. Elmo's song. He wrote the music, he wrote the words. That's Elmo's song! Trivia * The theme song to ''Elmo's World ''uses the same tune to the song. * Other characters have replaced Elmo's name with their own, personalizing it. * When this version is released to ''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play ''on VHS/DVD, animated lyrics appear on screen, which are the following: ** After "THIS IS THE SONG, LA LA LA LA" / "LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA" are sung, the top lyrics move left while the bottom moves right. ** After "(HE LOVES / I LOVE) TO SONG, LA LA LA LA) is sung, the words pirouette and shrinks to the screen center. ** When "(HE WROTE / I LOVE) THE MUSIC, (HE WROTE / I LOVE / WE WROTE) THE WORDS" are sing, the lines jiggle and exit by page-flip. ** For "ELMO'S SONG", the text appears from nowhere, floating to the screen center as it warps and enlarges. It pauses, and then flies off to left. ** For "BIG BIRD'S SONG", the words "BIG BIRD'S" in yellow zoom up the the screen, arching up and down, while the word "SONG" appears in blue under it. ** For "SNUFFY'S SONG", the word "SNUFFY'S" in red flies from left at the same time the word "SONG" in blue flies from right. They then spin before they exit. ** When "LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA" is sung, the word "LA" in purple pulses seven times before it bounces and shrinks. ** When "THAT'S (character)'S SONG" each word in the line appears on screen one by one, and the word "SONG" swirls and shrinks. ** Later afterwards, Elmo, Grizzy, and the three Pesties sing the song, but without the lyrics. * The ''Kids Favorite Songs 2 ''version is in the key of D# to make it sound like the theme song to Elmo's World. Also, Elmo sings "La la la la" instead of "This is the song". * ''40 Years of Sunny Days ''is the first video release where the song has an uncut ending. Category:Songs Category:Sesame Street Songs